


Up On The Balcony

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apartment AU, Cats, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Your cat likes to sit on my balcony and stare into my apartment. You caught me the only time I gave into it’s kitten eyes…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up On The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self indulgent and I wanted to write something that isn't my long fic as I've got writer's block with it :) Enjoy!

When Dean opened the curtains in the main room of his small apartment he saw it again. The damn cat from next door. It was sat on his balcony atop his favourite chair, the well-worn comfy one that faced the perfect direction towards the sun in the early evenings when Dean got back from work. The cat was a long haired white cat, which would probably have some silly name like _Princess_ or _Fluffy_. Dean scoffed at the thought and looked back out.

The cat had moved. It had jumped down from the chair and was sat inches from the door to the outside, great big green eyes looking up at him. Nope, Dean would not satisfy those green eyes. Not from the cat that stole his seat and left it fluffy with moulting hair.

Dean didn’t even know why he was still stood there. He had things to do, people to call, groceries to buy. He should just ignore the cat, that way it would just get bored and hopefully stop coming back, except it was sat there, pawing at the glass a little, begging for Dean’s attention.

He. Would. Not. Give. In.

Besides, the cat would only make his eyes puffy and make him sneeze until he was dizzy.

Just. Ignore. The. Cat.

Dean opened the door and stepped out. The cat followed him with a _meow_ and rubbed its head against Dean’s leg. It purred and meowed and chirped at him as he crouched down and stroked its head and rubbed under its chin. The purring sounded like a motor, loud and vibrating throughout the whole cat. It lay down at his feet and sprawled out invitingly. Dean ran his hand down the cat’s fluffy belly and it seemed to purr louder.

“Pumpkin?” Came a voice from the next balcony over. The cat lifted its head but carried on purring as Dean distractedly kept on stroking.

“Oh! You have pumpkin. I'm guessing she gave you her big kitten eyes and begged you to pet her.” The deep, gravelly voice said. Dean looked up, seeing blue eyes and messy hair peering over the barrier between the two balconies.

“I wasn’t,” Dean stumbled, and stood up. He sneezed three times in a row and he rubbed at his eyes, suddenly feeling the itch. “I, it was pawing at my window. And yeah, her eyes got to me this morning.” Dean told the man. “Pumpkin?” He asked lastly.

“That’s her name.” The man confirmed, blinking slowing and looking up at Dean. Dean’s stomach twisted.

“But she’s white.” Dean replied as if Captain Obvious had taken over his words.

“You are correct. One of the children who were visiting the animal shelter named her for me. I didn’t have the heart to change it.” He told him, a small but endearing smile gracing the dark haired man’s face.

Dean laughed and rubbed at his eyes which were tearing up.

“Are you okay?” He asked, head tilted to one side. Pumpkin leaped up onto the wall, standing right in front of the man’s face.

“I’m fine, just allergies, I have some tablets I can take in a moment.”

“Oh, I apologise for Pumpkin then, she craves affection. Apparently she doesn’t always want it from me.” He explained.

Dean smiled and moved closer to the barrier.

“Dean Winchester,” He greeted somewhat overdue.

“Castiel Novak.” The other man said, reaching over the cat to shake Dean’s hand.

“Have you lived here long? I mean, I’ve only been seeing your cat for the past month or so.” Dean asked.

Castiel’s eyes were like oceans, they weren’t looking at him, thankfully, but he could see just how blue they were and it was almost mesmerising. He was so intensely focussing on Castiel’s face that he didn’t realise that he had started talking again.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said, cheeks reddening a little. “I was…”

“Ogling at me?” Castiel snickered. “It’s alright, I asked if you wanted to have coffee sometime.”

Dean just nodded. His hot neighbour just asked him out for coffee and it was only nine o’clock in the morning. That had to be some kind of record.

“That’d be,” Dean turned to sneeze loudly several times. “That’d be awesome.”

“You should go take those tablets,” Castiel reminded him.

“Good idea. I’ll make sure I do it before petting your cat again too.”

“I’ll see you later, sometime around three? There’s a coffee shop on Francis Street that’s good.”  Castiel suggested, picking up the fluffy white Persian cat in his arms.

“That sounds great, Cas.” Dean sniffed and sneezed again.

Dean was looking forward to the coffee date. It would also give Castiel a chance to see him without puffy eyes and sneezing every minute. His Saturday just got a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
